


Guidance

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Blindness, android virus, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: A virus ripped through the android population without warning. Symptoms only manifested hours after infection, by which time it was too late to quarantine the infected android and stop the spread. Despite his best efforts, Nines contracts the virus and Gavin helps him cope.





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> For jennilah over on tumblr as part of the Hankcon Valentine's Day Exchange.

The virus spread faster than the news. Contact with an infected android didn’t mean immediate symptoms, rather it laid latent for a few hours, allowing the newly infected android to spread it further before wreaking havoc on their systems. There was no way to test for it just yet; infection was only detected when the virus made itself known. Symptoms varied from model to model, targeting systems and processors more heavily taxed. In the receptionists of the DPD that was their social protocols and physical appearance. Stacey had to go home when her skin began to randomly recede and her usual politeness gave way to abrupt, mechanical responses.

A few hours later, Connor was herded out of the precinct by a worried Hank, rubbing his hands which were subject to random spasms and phantom feedback from his sensors. In all the mess, Gavin wasn’t overly worried. Nines was usually quite standoffish with other androids, not touching them unless he absolutely had to, and since news of the virus trickled through, he’d even taken to wearing gloves. They only came off when he had to interface with his terminal.

Little did they know that the virus had adapted and was spreading through more than just androids. The entire DPD network was infected, each terminal a carrier even if it couldn’t exhibit the symptoms. The discovery came too late for Nines; the alert went out when his HUD and vision started blanking out.

“Gavin?” he called, uncertain whether his partner was back from the archives room just yet. There was no response and Nines’ vision flickered back for long enough to ascertain that Gavin’s chair opposite him was indeed empty. He stood up, determined to find his partner and get help but his vision just wasn’t co-operating. It wasn’t just the optical sensors going offline; it was also his preconstruction software so he couldn’t accurately find a path towards the archives room alone.

A hand gripped his shoulder and Nines flinched.

“You alright there, dipshit?” Gavin’s voice held a smile to it, obviously unawares of Nines’ predicament.

Words were difficult to find, never before had Nines had to ask for help. Before he could even formulate a sentence, Gavin’s hands were turning him.

“Nines? What’s the matter?” Despite not being able to see, Nines knew Gavin was worried. The hand on his shoulder turned into a supporting hold rather than something to attract his attention. “Talk to me buddy, what’s going on in that supercomputer brain of yours?”

“My vision has been compromised.” The words were harder to push out between his lips than imaginable. “I believe I have contracted the virus.”

“Shit, okay, hang on. Don’t go anywhere.” Gavin let him go and Nines didn’t even try to point out that he couldn’t go anywhere, couldn’t even sit down because he didn’t know where his chair was.

Less than a minute later Gavin was back, announcing his presence and intention to touch Nines. Gently, hand on Nines’ elbow, he steered them away from his desk. The sounds around them changed from the hum of the bullpen to the echo of the lobby.

“You’ve got a few steps coming up; we’re taking my car and going home, okay?”

Home. That sounded really good in that moment and Nines relished the warmth that blossomed through him at the thought. Gavin kept up a soft commentary about where they were, where the car was and even put a hand over Nines’ head as he guided him into the seat.

“News says they’re working on the antivirus patch, should have something soon. Until then you’re off work, Fowler’s orders.” Gavin plopped into the driver’s seat and started their journey home.

There wasn’t much Nines could realistically do. The TV was on in the background but he didn’t have the patience or the willpower to keep listening to it and try to figure out what was going on by dialogue alone. The radio irritated him with the constant adverts. Gavin had even offered to read aloud for him from whatever book he chose but that didn’t interest Nines either. There was nothing to stop his off-kilter emotions and urge to just get up and leave without a destination in mind. Except he couldn’t, he couldn’t even leave the sofa without Gavin’s hand guiding him around objects that he knew were there but couldn’t see.

Perhaps worst of all was the fact that he couldn’t see Gavin’s face. He’d stored up so much information and data about him, reconstructing his face should have been easy. The data was still there, from the mathematical equation that gave the exact same wave as his hair just before it needed a cut to the RGB codes for each speck of colour in his eyes. Accessing it all still didn’t give Nines the clear picture he knew he could conjure up of Gavin. It was like he was blind both literally and figuratively.

Despair ate away at him slowly. Nines couldn’t fathom how he could function without his sight. He assumed Gavin was still sat on the sofa next to him but he’d been so focussed on his thoughts, Gavin could have left the apartment and he wouldn’t have noticed. Panic welled in his chest and Nines’ arm shot out to find Gavin. A winded “oof” broke the silence as his hand collided with something warm and solid.

“Sorry!” Nines was quick to wince and apologise even as his hand was cupped Gavin’s and lovingly cradled.

“It’s okay, I’m still here. Not going anywhere.”

The reassurance helped and Nines’ stress levels began to decline. On a whim, he felt his way up Gavin’s arm, over his shoulder and up his neck until he could feel his jawline in his palm.

“Huh,” the surprised huff was impossible to hold back and Gavin cocked his head in curiosity. “I’ve heard that if one sensory input system goes down then the others take up the abandoned processing power to enhance the remaining systems. But I did not anticipate them to be this strong.”

“Yeah?” Gavin’s lips stretched into a smile, a dimple formed under Nines’ thumb. “What do you make of this?”

A hand kept a steady hold of Nines’ even as Gavin’s cheek moved from under his palm. Without much warning, lips pressed against Nines’ and instinctively, he tipped his head to the side, parting his lips in an invitation.

That was all the encouragement Gavin needed, letting a hand thread through Nines’ hair, encouraging him to hold onto his hips as he straddled him. It helped Nines forget his predicament; he usually preferred to shut his eyes and enjoy his time with Gavin and now was no different. Part of him was certain Gavin knew that and was making use of it.

“I want to try something, trust me?” Gavin rasped against his lips, cock was hard and pressing against Nines’ stomach.

“You know I do.”

At his words, Gavin pulled away and urged Nines to get up. They made their way into the bedroom where Gavin turned to Nines. Slowly, he began peeling off all his layers, until Nines stood topless, trousers hanging open while Gavin himself was fully clothed.

“I’m going to tie a scarf around your eyes.” It wasn’t a request as such but Nines found himself grateful for it all the same. The weight and softness helped him forget about his predicament and he was pliant as Gavin helped him onto the bed.

“Scoot up a little.” Gavin’s voice was from behind him and Nines tentatively shuffled up, Gavin’s legs either side of him. “Good, lean back.”

Nines’ back hit the warm material of Gavin’s shirt and he hummed in appreciation. While his sensors weren’t the most sensitive on his back, the change of texture was still nice, where the v-cut of the shirt gave way to damp skin.

“I did a bit of reading and research. Was going to surprise you with it on our anniversary but I think it’s more needed today,” Gavin whispered. His hands were tracing idle lines up and down Nines’ side.

It felt nice, more than nice actually. He and Gavin had been intimate before, but because of Nines’ uniqueness, they’d had problems sourcing intimate parts that were compatible with his plating. They still managed to indulge in physical pleasure; Nines could use his fingers and mouth to get Gavin off, who, in return, helped overload his sensors until a soft reboot was forced.

Now though, Gavin’s hands were moving with purpose, not seeking the best path to overload Nines’ systems into a reboot. Instead, his fingers seemed to be searching for something, one hand trailed along the line where the hints of an artificial six pack could be felt while the other hand laid flat over Nines’ thirium pump regulator. Warm, wet lips pressed under Nines’ ear and trailed over his neck and shoulder.

Nines let out a gasp when the hand teasing over his abdominal plate ran down a seam. Behind him, Gavin let out a pleased huff and repeated the action. It wasn’t ticklish, it was something so much more than that and Nines knew that his skin was receding away from it, exposing his sensors to a more direct touch. As Gavin traced the join in his chassis, his other hand began to circle his regulator, tracing the line lightly.

It was a sensation like no other. Nines had felt pleasure before, had overloaded with it on multiple occasions thanks to Gavin. But never before had he trembled quite so much under a touch; felt that he was going to shake apart. A soft hiss and click signalled that his abdominal plate had pulled back to expose his inner wirings without any conscious thought from him. It should have scared him but the happy hum Gavin let out meant that he had been expecting it.

A hand dipped into his chassis, Gavin’s chin hooked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Nines could feel his wires and biocomponents being gently pushed out of the way as Gavin seemed to be on a mission to find something. The hand on his chest never stopped moving either. Nines arched when Gavin’s hand found the sensors he sought. By all logic, he should have expected it. While it was difficult to find a suitable genital component (though they did find one and the order was meant to be with them in 2 weeks), logic dictated that the necessary sensors and internal components were already there in his chassis. Why Nines had never considered that before was beyond him. But with Gavin’s fingers teasing over connecting ports, rubbing plug ends to build up static which travelled through his systems, it was difficult to think at all.

The final kicker came when Nines’ attention was drawn to Gavin’s other hand. It was applying more and more pressure to his regulator, the heel of his palm pressing down and slowly twisting. The thing about the pump regulator was that it was round. It could fit in its socket without much trouble, which was especially handy when forcibly removed and stress levels prevented steady hands from aligning more complex shapes. Now though, it had an added bonus as Gavin slowly twisted his hand.

The flow of thirium was still steady through his body, his regulator beating as expected. However, the twisting made Nines’ whole body judder and gasp. It wasn’t dangerous what Gavin was doing, even as he slowly began to rotate the regulator the other way but it sent sparks of something through Nines.

Between the slow, gentle turns of his pump and Gavin’s hand probing against the not yet connected wires for his crotch plate, Nines slowly lost all coherence. He sagged into Gavin’s touch; let himself be held up by strong arms which pinned him against Gavin’s chest. The small shifts of the body under him proved to be Nines’ undoing. He could handle the teasing, being rendered voiceless by the pleasure. But when Gavin rolled his hips up, trying to relieve the slightest amount of pressure on his cock, his shirt rubbed against Nines’ back, set his sensors alight.

He didn’t reboot. Not quite but his whole system lit up, Nines had no doubts about the fact that the seams of his chassis were glowing blue as his head tipped back onto Gavin’s shoulder, mouth open in a silent cry. He lost track of time, of his body. All that existed was the pleasure feedback loops.

Vaguely, Nines was aware that he was being put back together, his abdominal plate clicked back into place and he was lying flat on the bed. The scarf fell away from his eyes and he blinked up at Gavin. Realisation dawned on him as he smiled up at him, he could see again.

“Gavin!” he reached for him, delighting in being able to match stored data against his visual input.

“All good?”

“I can see again!” The fact that Gavin nodded with a small, pleased smile was curious.

“I got a tipoff, overload your other senses and the virus would be dispersed to too many systems for it to function cohesively and your antivirus software would pick it apart then.”

Nines smiled and pulled Gavin down into a kiss, noting how he was still clothed, cock hard in his trousers. That simply would not do. Rolling them over, Nines smirked down at Gavin, scarf dangling from his hands as he offered to return the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (connorssock) and Twitter (vaderina1) where I have shared some super exciting news about my writing.


End file.
